A Tinsel-Filled Christmas for Teddy and Victoire
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Cass) It's time for the annual Potter-Weasley family Christmas party. Victoire and Teddy need to get ready, but can they agree on how festive they want to go?


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Cass  
 **Penname:** Quicker Than Silver  
 **Character:** Teddy Lupin  
 **Other Characters used:** Victoire Weasley  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genres:** Romance/family  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Cass - I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **A Tinsel-Filled Christmas for Teddy and Victoire.**

 _It's time for the annual Potter-Weasley family Christmas party. Victoire and Teddy need to get ready, but can they agree on how festive they want to go?_

* * *

"Come on Vic," Teddy called, poking his head up the stairs. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" It was a minute to 7, and they had to actually get the floo powder and travel to his godfather's house.

"I don't care!" His girlfriend yelled back down. "I can't decide what to wear!"

Teddy sighed, smiling to himself despite his annoyance. "Wear whatever you want, you'll still look great." At that, an angry Victoire Weasley appeared on the landing, dressed in a bathrobe, with her hands on her hips.

"I can't just wear whatever, Lupin," she said, rolling her eyes. "Last year Lucy's boyfriend told me I looked like a Christmas tree, and so I'm going to prove him wrong. You're not dressed either," she pointed out.

"I am dressed!" Teddy exclaimed indignantly.

Victoire eyed his christmas jumper disapprovingly. "You can't wear that. This is a christmas party, Teddy, not a gathering."

"It's festive," Teddy grinned, looking down at his jumper proudly. "Now, go get dressed, or Lucy's boyfriend will just have a go at you for being fashionably late."

"I swear that boy hates me," Victoire grumbled, disappearing back into their room. She reappeared again after a few minutes, wearing a long, black dress.

"Beautiful. Except it's a Christmas party, Vic," Teddy reminded her. "Where's the festive spirit?"

"In here," Victoire remarked dryly, gesturing towards her heart.

"Oh, no. If you're not going to wear a Christmas Jumper then we'll have to add a decoration or two."

Victoire groaned. "No, not an elf hat!"

"Nope, not that this time." Teddy smirked, heading up the stairs, holding a pair of antlers. Backing away, Victoire glared at him. "Don't you dare," she threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Teddy replied, as Victoire bumped into a wall. Sandwiching her between himself and the wall, he cuts off her next argument with a kiss. "You really do look beautiful."

Victoire lets out a half-hearted 'hmph', her annoyance melting away as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You don't look half bad yourself," she smiles, kissing him again. However, she soon pulled back, having felt him plonk the antlers onto her head, taking advantage of her distraction. "Oi!"

Teddy laughs, taking a step away. "Perfect."

Victoire scowls, pulling them off. "These muggle things really are uncomfortable."

Teddy shakes his head. "If you're not going to wear them then you need to pick something else Christmassy."

Victoire sighed. "Fine. What do you have in mind? I'm not wearing my Christmas jumper, if that's what you're suggesting."

Teddy paused, pondering that for a minute. After a moment, his eyes lit up, and he dashed off, saying a quick "be right back" before he disappeared down the stairs.

"Oh no," Victoire sighed. "This can't be good."

A few minutes later, her boyfriend appeared at the bottom of the stairs, holding a long strip of tinsel.

"You can't be serious," she scoffed, shaking her head.

Teddy just grinned, advancing with the tinsel. "Do you trust me?"

"Not in the slightest," Victoire smirked, yet didn't move, allowing him to begin wrapping the tinsel around her.

"Teddy, this is ridiculous."

"I know," he laughed in response, taking a step back to admire his handiwork. "You look fantastic. Now, you can either keep this on, or you can wear your Christmas jumper with the giant red nose that sticks out."

"Or I could do neither," Victoire retorted stubbornly.

"You could, but then you'd look like the grinch. You know, the one that hates Christmas," Teddy explained in response to her look of confusion. "And I know you don't hate Christmas."

Victoire sighed dramatically, heading past him and down the stairs, towards the fireplace, dressed in her black dress and silver tinsel.

Teddy chuckled, following her down the stairs. "Perfect. Ladies first." He offered her the pot of floo powder.

Victoire took some, stepping into the fireplace and saying the address of the Potter household before vanishing in the flames.

Teddy took some floo powder, stepping into the fireplace. He checked his watch, letting out a small chuckle. "Only 15 minutes late. That must be a record." He repeated the address, being transported to the Christmas Party.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Teddy looked around, spotting a tall, blonde haired wizard with his arm around a smaller, ginger one.

"Look, Lucy, it's the christmas tree!"

Victoire glared at Teddy, who just burst out laughing in response, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Vic. Ouch, the tinsel's pretty spiky."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
